


For a While

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “If you really need something, I can help.”





	For a While

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble" prompt #543 "controversial"

“Hey, Abby,” said Torres, as he came into the lab. “You’re not busy, are you?”

She paused. “That depends. If you really need something, I can help.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” he said. “I just wondered if I could hang out here for a while. It’s kinda, you know, upstairs.”

“You know?” Abby repeated, grinning. “Did you annoy _everyone_?”

“No!” he said, quickly. “I mean, kinda? I mean, I had _no idea_ it would be so controversial to say that I don’t get the appeal of junk food, around McGee and Bishop.”

“Ah,” she said. “Of course you can stay.”

THE END


End file.
